Kanafold
Kanafold CAN-ah-fold The Kanafold is Kanatral itself. The primary middle plane where mortals and immortals may converge to but not pass beyond unaided. All Folds were One The Chronicles of Creation, long held beliefs of the Priests of Heos, state that in the beginning when Heos first formed the world all folds were one. There was no distinction between seperate folds and all beings that are now so dispersed once walked as one. This was a time of pure creation as all the world's energies were lumped together in seamless continuity where things were allowed to grow and develop in their natural flow. It was during these days when the first of the Deor, Bantiel and Jann walked the world and for a time everything was peace. The Beginnings of Hate The troubles first began when the first of the Deor and Bantiel began to argue and bicker over primacy for their particular wants in the flows of creation. This led to much difficulty in the world maintaining balance as the Jann attempted to mitagate their increasing animosity. The Chronicles state that this is when the first of the Deva were created. As the story goes, Heos grew leery of the effects he was seeing from this growing strife. In order to try and dispense a level of order to curb the growing strife, Heos created a multitude of lesser deities called the Deva and placed with them an element of his power and his personal charge to keep the peace. Now the greatest of the beings on the world, the Deva had little trouble initially in forcing the Deor and Bantiel to work together with the help of the Jann. This eventually grew to complacency as the Deva sired more of their own and eventually conceived to create other, lesser races to help manage the world. In time the races of humanity and dwarfs joined the ranks of the sylvans and elves. The Jann, Deor and Bantiel all found curiosity in these peoples and so new races from these joinings emerged such as the suli, deorthane and banthane. Over time the Deor began to see a way to further their power and influence in the world by influencing the lesser races to their side to swell their numbers. Even the powerful Deva were not one and all immune to their wiles and influences and soon the Deor began to subtly gain power in the world. The Bantiel balked at this blatant affront to the will of Heos and convinced several of the Deva of the need to put a stop to the situation. Meanwhile the Jann continued to seek to balance the scales though in truth the situation had already gone too far and the disease too wide spread. The Last Resort Eventually everything tried to curb the violence failed until at last the Jann appealed to Heos on behalf of the mortal realm to put a stop to the whole and restore a measure of balance that the world could withstand. Heos looked upon the world and what had been made in disgust. Thusly he seperated the beings of Kanatral in their separate folds of existence and raised the Valare in order to mitagate the corruptive influences of the Deor and to keep the Bantiel from further rising against them in force. Heos also made a place for the essence of creation and chaos. These were to act as a further buffer against the Deor and Bantiel while providing a safe place where these energies could trickle through the Valare so that the world itself would be able to continue. He then also created servants who would maintain the Valare from any excess corruption. Only the Jann of the original three races were allowed to move through the Valare in reward for their attempts to preserve the peace though even for them the journey is not safe or easy. The Deva were given over to instead simply reign in those of their particular sides to ensure no massive intrusion of the the Kanafold would again occur. Even so, the needs of maintaining the world's progression and growth allows outside influences to pass through the Valare from time to time and test the mortals who have stayed behind to live their lives.